Abby's Dance
by Emerald 94
Summary: The MCRT receives an invitation to the Commandant's Marine Corps Birthday Ball. Abby has a plan . . . What will she accomplish with a two-thousand dollar dress and a little help from Tobias Fornell?     Vague Season 9 - Engaged Spoiler  GAbby Centered


_(AN: This story was swimming around my head since November but real life wouldn't leave me alone. Not sure I'm a Gibbs/Abby fan but couldn't really help myself either. Contains a vague spoiler for Season 9 - Engaged if you look hard enough. All mistakes still present in the story are my own. All reviews are welcome - just one request, if you think it stinks, you have to tell me why!)_

_All characters of NCIS belong to someone with fewer student loans than me! Just remember - imitation is the sincerest act of flattery!_

* * *

><p><strong>Abby's Dance<strong>  
>By Vickiann Adams<p>

Abby turned the invitation over and over, half wishing it would just disappear. How do you turn down an invitation to attend the Marine Corp Ball when it comes directly from the Commandant of the the Marine Corp? Why was she the only one dreading the event? Tony and Ziva had committed to attending together almost as soon as the invitations had been received. Ducky, McGee, even Gibbs already had dates for the evening. Why was she the odd man out?

Abby mused for a moment, she couldn't find a date because the one she wanted was already taken. Even if he weren't already going with that Navy Chaplain, Gibbs would never really consider going with her. Rule Twelve! Never mind that Tony and Ziva have flexed, twisted and bent rule twelve in about as many ways as possible. Never mind that she and McGee had their own run-in with rule twelve at one time. Never mind that Gibbs broke his own damn rule with a co-worker who went on to become the damn Director of NCIS. Ignore all of those factors and Gibbs would still never consider crossing that line with her - she could come up with a million reasons why he'd say no, why he'd never ask the question in the first place.

Then Abby had an idea! What if she used the Marine Ball as an opportunity to throw it all out there? An opportunity to show Gibbs what he was missing, what he could easily have if he asked for it. She suddenly knew who she'd ask to accompany her. Besides, if it went really badly she could always call any number of civilian companies and double her income while hiding from everyone she'd ever known or loved.

* * *

><p>This wasn't his first Marine Ball. This wasn't even the first time his invitation had come directly from the Commandant's office. It didn't make him want to attend it any more. He'd called and offered to take Chaplain Burke as a way to thank her for her help with the Flores case. She was as much a part of the team on that case as everyone else. Besides, the Chaplain would not see the evening as anything more than a prestigious thank you for a job well done.<p>

Gibbs sat at his desk and let his mind wander to the memories of the Balls he attended with Shannon. He'd gotten better at not missing her every minute of every day but the special times still hurt like lemon juice in a fresh cut. It wasn't supposed to be like this! He was supposed to be looking forward to retirement, to family gatherings and to tossing a football with his son-in-law and his grand kids. He was not supposed to be alone! He hated being alone but how could he risk that much of his soul again? He lost the people he loved most – Shannon, Kelly, Jenny. How could he risk loving someone that much when the implied risk was that he could lose them just as easily? Gibbs knew the answer, he couldn't. He had three ex-wives and a handful of spurned lovers to prove the point.

Stuffing the damn invitation into his desk drawer, Gibbs decided it was time for a coffee run!

* * *

><p>Tobias Fornell stepped into the elevator and headed toward the NCIS forensics lab. He was curious that Abby would call him for a favor and more curious that she wanted to see him in person. He'd followed her instructions and avoided the bullpen on his way down but was worried that whatever was going on she was keeping it from Gibbs.<p>

"Agent Fornell, thank you for coming. You didn't run into Gibbs on the way down, right?"

Fornell smiled, it was easy to see why Gibbs was so fond of Abby. She was like a force of nature. The fact she'd just locked the lab doors behind him was however a little worrisome.

Abby was visibly nervous. This whole plan seemed like a better idea before she'd put it into play. What if Fornell said no? What if Gibbs didn't care?

"Ms. Sciuto, I was not seen on my way in. Did you actually need something or were you just planning to take me hostage?"

Abby took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Call me Abby. It's … uh … like this, you see, a bunch of us here at NCIS received special invitations to this year's Marine ball as guests of the Commandant. I uh… I uh… I asked you here this afternoon to see if you would be my escort for the evening?"

Fornell looked up surprised, he hadn't seen that coming.

* * *

><p>Gibbs had missed Abby while he'd been in Afghanistan. The team's most recent case hadn't carried much physical evidence so his interaction with her through that had been equally limited. He got off the elevator in forensics to see if she'd like to grab a bite to eat on the way home … he hadn't expected to find the lab locked. The clear glass doors provided a perfect view of Abby standing with her arms around the neck of a man who looked a hell of a lot like Tobias Fornell. Gibbs was not happy. There was no good reason for Abby to be draped around Fornell. Without a single word, he pitched the Caf-Pow he was holding into the nearest trash and stepped back into the elevator.<p>

* * *

><p>Fornell must have misunderstood, "Are you asking me on a date?"<p>

Abby faltered slightly, "I'm not… not really a date… well, more like a companion in a tuxedo… okay, kind of like a date but… Never mind!"

"Yes, I'll go but only if you tell me what's really going on here. I get the feeling there's more to this than it being 'take an FBI agent to the Marine Ball month'."

Unable to control her excitement, Abby threw her arms around Fornell's neck. Releasing her grip, she smiled, "Are you busy right now? We could go grab a burger and a beer and I'll try to explain. I'll even buy, you just have to promise you won't back out of going to the ball, Agent Fornell."

"I've got about forty-five minutes of work to wrap up. You want to meet me in front of the Navy Yard in an hour? and Abby, you can call me Tobias."

* * *

><p>Fornell stood waiting for the elevator. Maybe her boyfriend just wasn't Marine Ball material? Maybe it was Gibbs's idea? Maybe it was just a way for her to have an escort to what was essentially a work function? What did it matter, one night - a free meal - and a chance to dance with a woman half his age and twice as smart?<p>

As the elevator doors opened, Fornell knew it wasn't Gibbs' idea. If it had been, he probably wouldn't be standing in the elevator looking like he was going to kill someone.

"Get in!"

"Good to see you too, Jethro!"

The elevator had barely left the ground when Gibbs slammed the emergency stop.

"Explain what you were doing in Abby's lab, Fornell!"

Nope, definitely not Gibbs idea! Not even a plan he may have known about. So, why would Abby call him? Until he knew, he wouldn't betray her.

"It's personal."

Gibbs resisted the urge to strangle Fornell where he stood. "It damn well better not be 'personal' if it involves you and Abby. What the hell were you doing?"

"Perhaps you should ask Abby?"

Without another word, Fornell turned the elevator back on and left when it opened on the main floor. Gibbs took a deep breath and headed back toward Abby's lab.

Abby had the music up loud and was happily processing cold case evidence when Gibbs walked into her lab. She could tell from his face that he'd seen Fornell at some point. Taking a deep breath, she glued a smile on her face and prepared for the worst. "Hey Gibbs! We don't have a case so I really don't have anything for you. I'm running DNA from cold cases but that's just busy work I do when I've got nothing else running."

"Abbs, are you working on an FBI case?"

"No, I'm not really working on anything. Pretty much, I'm just killing time before my date."

It suddenly all made sense, "Is Fornell looking for your birth mother? Abby? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She hadn't thought of asking Fornell that, it wasn't a bad idea. "No, you're the only person who knows I'm probably adopted. Gibbs, I hate to run but my date's meeting me in a few minutes. I'll talk to you later, okay Gibbs?"

Before he could respond, Abby gave him a quick peck on the cheek, grabbed her purse and left Gibbs standing alone in the lab.

* * *

><p>Something was going on. Worse, whatever it was involved Abby and Fornell. Gibbs stood and watched as she climbed, smiling, into the front passenger seat of Fornell's car. Abby had said she was meeting her date … there had to be another explanation, there was no way Abby Scuito was dating Tobias Fornell. It wasn't possible, was it? How could Abby do that to him?<p>

* * *

><p>Abby sat peeling the face label off her beer bottle. Ironically, Tobias was as easy to talk to as Gibbs. She could totally understand how they shared an ex-wife.<p>

"A penny for your thoughts, Ms. Scuito?"

"I told you, call me Abby. Really, I was just thinking I can totally see how you and Gibbs could have the same ex-wife … you two have a lot of similar traits."

Tobias laughed, "yeah, an empty bank account, acid indigestion and a pain-in-the-ass ex-wife!"

"I'm serious. You both have this 'tough guy' exterior that doesn't stand up to close scrutiny, you're both really easy to talk to and you both order beers but never actually drink them."

It suddenly all made sense. He hadn't noticed it before but it was there. "Gibbs is already taking someone to the Marine Ball, that's why you asked me. You're hoping to make him jealous."

Abby had the distinct feeling that it would be just as difficult to lie to Fornell as it was to lie to Gibbs. "Are you mad? I know he's your friend and it's wrong for me to put you in this position and you can say no - I won't blame you."

"Answer me two questions, are you serious about this and are you prepared if he breaks your heart?"

Abby focused on her empty, label-less beer unable to look Fornell in the eyes. "I have to try, for his sake and for mine"

Fornell nodded in agreement, "you have my escort and my encouragement. Gibbs may be a tough nut to crack but he's a damn good guy. You could do a hell of a lot worse!"

Her smile could have lit the bar, "You don't find the age thing hinky? I mean I don't think it's hinky but I mean others … it could kinda be seen as hinky. If you do the math, it's kinda sorta hinky, like if we'd dated when he was in high school I actually wouldn't have been born yet and if we dated when I was in high school - well, yeah then that so would have been hinky…"

Fornell cut her off, "You don't strike me as the kind of person who cares whether other people think something is hinky or not. Just be realistic in your expectations, this may not have a fairy tale ending."

"I get that, I do. I guess I look at it as it's got to be better to try and fail than not to try! Worst case scenario, I look like a fool and move on."

Fornell smiled, "Abigail, you are no fool."

* * *

><p>Gibbs could not quiet his mind. He tried to sleep. He tried boat building. He even tried bourbon. The image of Abby's arms around Fornell's neck would not go away. It was easier to come to terms with Diane's arms around Fornell and he witnessed that while the ink on the divorce papers was still damp. Abby was too important to lose, she had to know that.<p>

He just couldn't imagine Abby with Fornell but, then again, it might be that he didn't want to imagine Abby with him. It was still hard to picture Abby with McGee and that was years ago.

Gibbs threw his empty mason jar across the basement and took a long swig of bourbon straight from the bottle.

* * *

><p>When her cellphone rang Sunday night, Abby was surprised to see it was Fornell calling.<p>

"Hey Abby, I hope I'm not bothering you. It's my turn to ask you for a favor. My daughter, Emily, has this career shadow thing she has to do for school and she was supposed to go to work with Diane but now Diane is out of the country on vacation and I'm stuck. I'm in court all day Tuesday and …"

Abby laughed, "you're in court all day and are pretty sure that Emily would hate that so you want me to bring her to NCIS."

"Would you mind? I just think she'd have a better day with you than sitting in court with me."

"I think it's a great idea! Does she like science? Do you want to drop her off or should I pick her up on my way in on Tuesday?"

"Abby, she's fifteen, I'm not sure she likes anything. If it's okay, I'll drop her off at your apartment Tuesday morning and then I'll call you when I get out of court. I don't know how long I'll be."

"Great, I'll see you guys Tuesday morning. Tell her to bring a few cd's if there's music she likes, she can be in charge of the stereo!"

* * *

><p>The flowers were a surprise. When the courier brought the vase of pink and yellow roses, Abby almost squealed with delight. For some reason, people always sent her black roses, which she loved, but it was nice to get colors too. There was no name on the card, all it said was 'Just Because' but she knew exactly who sent them.<p>

Abby expected the call to go to voice-mail but wasn't surprised when Fornell answered on the first ring.

"Thank you for the roses, Tobias. You really didn't have to do that! They're beautiful!"

'I hope they made you smile, Abby. I told Emily about tomorrow, she thinks I'm dumping her with some boring scientist.'

"She's half right, I am a scientist! I'll see you in the morning, Tobias."

* * *

><p>Gibbs took a deep breath and stepped off the elevator. He loved going to the forensics lab, he loved every minute he spent with Abby. Why was he suddenly nervous about seeing her? Gibbs inhaled, he was anxious because he couldn't trust his feelings right now.<p>

"What ya' got, Abbs?"

Abby spun around almost dancing. "Gibbs, I've got lots! I've got DNA, I've got fingerprints, I've got fibers! What would you like first?"

"You got roses?" A beautiful arrangement with a cryptic card. It didn't take a trained investigator to figure out who sent them. The colors, pink and yellow, happiness and new beginnings.

"They're from Tobias. Now, the fingerprints are all a match…"

Gibbs listened intently to Abby break down all the evidence but images of Abby and Fornell continued to swim in his head. $75 flower arrangements were not "just because" gifts. As he left the lab, his mood changed for the worse.

* * *

><p>Abby opened her apartment door to the surprised look of a blond girl in khaki dockers and a white cotton blouse.<p>

"Hi, you must be Emily! I'm Abby. I'll be ready to go in like five minutes, make yourself comfortable.

"Wait, you're my dad's friend, Abby? Are you sure? You are so not what I was expecting. You don't look anything like a scientist."

"Wait 'till we get to my lab, I look much more scientific with my lab coat on."

Emily smiled, it was going to be a good day after all!

* * *

><p>Gibbs tried to keep his poor mood in check but he hadn't had more than a few hours of sleep since he saw Abby with Fornell on Friday. He didn't want to think about the two together but had a hard time thinking about anything else. Didn't Abby get that she was special to him, that he cared about her? Fornell was all wrong for her, too old - too divorced, too - just all wrong!<p>

It was a surprise to find someone else in Abby's lab.

"Emily?"

"Hiya, Jethro! If your looking for Abby she'll be back in twenty minutes, she had a meeting to go to. I'm watching for a fingerprint match for her. The computer will beep when it finds the match and then I have to call you. I promised Abby I'd call if she wasn't back."

Gibbs felt like he was on a run away train. When had he lost complete control of his universe?

"Emily, what are you doing here at NCIS?"

"I'm here with Abby! She's amazing! She saved me from a boring day with my dad. I am so sure I've had the best career shadow in history! Do you have any idea how many tattoos she has? Could you imagine my mom's face if I came home with even one? Mom would explode. Abby so doesn't dress like a scientist but she's really smart. My dad was right, I do love her!"

Gibbs suddenly felt nauseous, Abby was spending time with Fornell's daughter?

"Emily, can you have Abby call me when she's back in her lab?"

"Sure thing, Jethro."

Gibbs needed to get a handle on his world, it was spinning out of control.

* * *

><p>"Hey Duck, are you busy?"<p>

Ducky turned around to face his friend and smiled. "No, Jethro, what can I do for you?"

"Have you noticed anything about Abby?"

"She got a tattoo filled in last week but it's healing fine. I saw her this morning while she was taking Emily on a tour and she seemed her normal happy-go-lucky self. She really likes Emily, that's obvious..."

None of this was what he'd wanted to hear.

"Duck, you don't think she's acting strange?"

Ducky laughed, "Strange for normal or strange for Abby? She seems fine to me. Are you concerned about something specific?"

Gibbs shook his head, "I guess I'm just over-tired. It's probably my imagination."

"Think nothing of it, Jethro. If your gut thinks something's up, it probably is."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of, Duck!"

* * *

><p>Abby watched as Fornell left the parking lot with his daughter. Emily was a great kid and a lot more enthusiastic about science than Tobias thought.<p>

As she pulled her own car out of the lot, Abby wondered about Gibbs' daughter, Kelly. What would she be like today? Would Gibbs work for NCIS if Kelly and Shannon hadn't been murdered? Had Gibbs ever wanted more children? Did Gibbs see her as a substitute for Kelly? That was Abby's biggest fear, that her age made her more of a surrogate daughter for Gibbs than a potential love interest. She let the thought float out of her head, she had things to do - a two-thousand dollar dress to pick up and shoes to go buy.

* * *

><p>Abby called the hair salon to confirm her two o'clock hair appointment. This was a big day for her, she couldn't think of the last time she used personal time to do something personal. Even Director Vance was surprised when she mentioned she was only going to work a half day on the Friday before the ball. He didn't blame her, but he was still surprised.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibbs retied his bow tie and straightened his jacket. He missed Abby and couldn't get her off his mind. He didn't want to lose Abby, he knew that much for sure. If he admitted the truth, it was his own fault Abby was slipping out of his life. He could only hope it wasn't too late to salvage their friendship.<p>

* * *

><p>Fornell knocked on the apartment door knowing he was a few minutes early. Abby opened her door half trying to hide at the same time. From what Fornell could see there was no reason to hide.<p>

"Abby, you look breath-taking!"

Timidly Abby opened the door the rest of the way, "you don't think I look foolish, like I'm trying to be something I'm not?"

"I think you are a very beautiful woman who looks absolutely stunning. If Jethro doesn't notice you tonight, the man is blind."

Abby smiled, "I just feel so self-conscious all dressed up, this is ten times worse than court clothes!"

"Tonight is all about you, Abigail. If you don't want to go to the ball we can be the best dressed couple at Beltway Burgers."

"Thanks, Tobias. You really are a good friend."

Fornell smiled, " Shall we go cause a scene Ms. Scuito?"

* * *

><p>Gibbs saw them as they walked into the ballroom. Abby looked amazing. The dress was unbelievable, so very feminine but so very Abby at the same time. She and Fornell made their way to the table the NCIS team would share for the evening.<p>

DiNozzo spoke first, "Abby you look... You're blonde?"

Gibbs noticed how comfortable the couple was as Fornell placed his hand on the small of Abby's back.

Abby smiled, "I've always been a blond, Tony. I thought you knew that."

"A hot, smart blonde, who'd believe it?"

The statement was barely off his lips when Ziva corrected Tony with a very Gibbs-like head slap.

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs had to join the table. "Abby you look..." There were no words that covered just how good she did look. "... Beautiful this evening! Tobias."

Fornell looked at his friend. "Jethro, nice to see you. No date?"

"Chaplain Burke is mingling with friends of hers, she'll join us for dinner."

Throughout the official ceremony and dinner, Gibbs continued to steal glances at Abby. It was amazing how easily the rest of the team accepted Fornell as her date. It didn't seem to matter to anyone except him.

When the first dance was announced, the couples quickly left for the dance floor, led by Abby and Fornell.

Ducky wordlessly changed seats to sit next to his friend. "Our Abigail looks quite fetching this evening, doesn't she, Jethro."

Gibbs looked up, he'd been so lost in thought he never noticed Ducky. "She looks beautiful. What about Fornell?"

Ducky laughed, "I hadn't noticed, but then, he's not really my type. Is that what's bothering you, Jethro, that Abby came this evening with Tobias? You've been quiet since they arrived. It is unlike you to avoid talking to Abby."

"Duck, he's not right for her. He's old enough to be her father, he's divorced, he's…"

"We are still talking about Tobias, right? You've just described yourself as well, Jethro. Make sure what you're feeling is concern and not jealousy my friend. Just remember, Abigail is a beautiful, intelligent woman and not a child that needs to be protected."

Gibbs looked at his closest friend, "You could accept Abby and Tobias as a serious couple?"

Ducky looked at his friend thoughtfully. "Jethro, sometimes twenty years can be a lifetime and sometimes it can be yesterday. Love requires great risks but offers great rewards in return. Now, if you'll excuse me, Abigail has promised me the next dance."

* * *

><p>Abby had danced with Tony, McGee, Ducky and several Marines who'd been brave enough to ask her. She'd shared a couple of dances with Tobias. She had not seen Gibbs since dinner. Incorrect, she watched Gibbs share a dance with his date; she'd also seen Gibbs smile more while being shot at. It was more than obvious that the was avoiding her.<p>

"I'm not avoiding you, Abbs!"

Abby looked up not really surprised that Gibbs answered her thoughts. "You're not? Does it have a new name?"

He reached out his hand towards her and tried to smile, "Dance with me, Abby?"

Abby accepted his invitation and followed his lead to the dance floor. For several moments, neither could find the right words. It seemed to be enough to be in each others arms.

This wasn't going to be easy, Gibbs inhaled slightly, "Abbs, you really do look amazing tonight. It's easy to forget that under your silly skirts and dark makeup there is a beautiful young woman..."

"You think about what's under my skirts?"

Gibbs held his breath for just a minute to feel her breathing close to him, to feel her warmth in his cold soul. It was now or never. He had to know.

"Do you love him, Abbs?"

The question surprised her. Her answer was honest but barely a whisper, "No, Jethro. You. Always you."

Gibbs went rigid at the admission, he had no idea she felt that way. Abby felt him pull away slightly and her heart broke. She couldn't make eye contact, she didn't want to see the rejection in his eyes. As the song came to an end, Abby ran off the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Tobias watched as Abby ran off the dance floor. This wasn't how the evening was supposed to go. He grabbed her purse and wrap and followed her outside for damage control.<p>

"Abby, are you okay? You're crying?"

"I'm fine, Tobias. Would you be disappointed if I asked you to take me home? I'm not really...I don't want to go back inside."

"I've got your purse and your wrap, the valet is bringing the car around. What about your friends?"

Abby forced a smile, "They'll be fine. I'm sure Gibbs will tell them something. Right now I just want to go home."

* * *

><p>Gibbs watched helplessly as Abby ran from the dance floor. He wished he could go after her, tell her the truth, to tell her something. Instead, he walked toward the bar as he watched Tobias gather her belongings and run after her. The irony was that he was now glad that she was with Fornell, he trusted Tobias with her life. Tobias would keep her safe, even from him.<p>

* * *

><p>The car ride from the hotel back to Abby's apartment was silent. Abby's quiet sobs had been replaced by the slow, even breathing that accompanies sleep. What had Gibbs said to hurt her this much? This wasn't like Jethro, he would never deliberately hurt anyone, especially Abby. It had to be what he didn't say that had her so upset.<p>

"Abby, honey, wake-up. Do you want me to come up with you?"

"No, Tobias, I'll be okay. I'm okay. I'm just going to go to sleep and forget tonight ever happened."

Abby took her house keys out of her purse and opened the car door. At the base of the stairs, she turned around and smiled, "Thanks, Tobias. Thanks for everything."

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, he knocked hard on the front door.<p>

Abby dropped the towel she had wrapped around her hair and headed for the door. She'd taken a hot shower and traded her dress for comfy sweats and an LSU tee-shirt. She was starting to feel better.

"Tobias, go home. I swear, I'm fine."

Abby opened the door to find Gibbs standing in the hall.

"You're not Tobias!"

"You're not fine."

"Go home, Gibbs. Come Monday, we can both pretend nothing happened."

"Abbs, please let me come in? I don't want to pretend any more."

Abby stepped out of her doorway and walked back toward her couch. Gibbs tried to smile, at least she let him in. There was still hope.

"Abby, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just... I never... You surprised me."

Abby couldn't look at Gibbs, she would never overcome her foolishness. Brilliant forensic scientist - idiot at romance. "I know, I get it. I've had time to think. I should have known - rule twelve. We don't have to... I get it. I just... I mean...I know I'm too young, you think I'm too young..."

Gibbs leaned forward and kissed her hard on the lips as she continued to list reasons why this was a mistake.

Abby pulled back, surprised. "You kissed me!"

"I've found it's more polite than shut-up. Abbs, its my turn to talk. Why Fornell?"

"Because it seemed like a good idea? Because I hoped you'd see me with him and get jealous. Because I'm a fool?"

"Abbs, you are no fool. Why Fornell?"

"Because I wanted you to see that the age difference only bothers you. Not one of our friends cared. Nobody cares except you."

Jethro could hear the pain in her voice. He never realized just how wrong he'd been about her feelings. He'd been so sure she saw him as a father-figure, she'd never hinted at anything more. "Why'd you run away tonight?"

"You pulled away. I couldn't take hearing you say it." Abby looked down at the carpet, unable to look at Gibbs.

"Abbs, I don't know what you thought I was going to say or what you thought my pulling back meant but you're wrong. If you're this upset, you have to be wrong."

Gibbs reached out and caressed her face until she was looking directly at him. "Abbs, I have ruined every romantic relationship I've ever been in. I don't want to lose you, I couldn't handle losing you, I've lost so much. Your friendship means the world to me, I can't...Abby, I don't want to lose our friendship to gain a lover."

Abby saw no rejection in his crystal blue eyes. "You could see us as lovers? I don't understand, if you... Why did you pull away from me when I said I love you?"

Gibbs smiled, "Abbs, that was biology. At that moment, we were a little too close. I just needed a little breathing room or you'd have known exactly how I was feeling."

"So, you mean..."

Jethro had enough talking, he leaned over and kissed Abby again. He knew he'd have to spell it out, he owed her complete honesty. He also knew there wasn't another person alive he trusted this completely.

"I mean my feelings for you are far from paternal, Ms. Scutio. I need you in my life, I'd rather love you like a daughter than lose you forever. What could I possibly have to offer you in a relationship?"

"What could you offer me? You're kidding, right?"

Jethro sighed, "Abby, I'm broken. I'm no good at this. I don't want to end up hurting you. You deserve someone better."

This time Abby leaned in and initiated the kiss.

When they both needed air, Abby laughed, "You're right, much more polite than shut up! Gibbs, I know who you are, what you've been through. I'm not asking you to be anyone other than who you are."

"Abbs, what makes you think it will work? I've failed so many times, I've hurt so many people?"

"What makes you think it won't? I know who you are, what you've been through. I've been here with you, through your last divorce, through losing Jenny. Do I need to keep going? I lost Kate and Mike right beside you. I was here missing you every day when you left NCIS after your coma. I'm not hoping to fix you, Gibbs. I love you for who you are, flaws and all. That's what love is, accepting the person for who they are, celebrating who they are."

"Abby, it's not that simple. Diane loved me, it didn't keep me from breaking her heart."

"Damn it, Gibbs. I'm not fragile. I get that you don't want to hurt me. I'm willing to risk the pain. Do you have any idea how much I'm hurting right now? How hard it is to work side by side with you every day and know that you don't even see me?"

Abby stood up and walked across her living room. She needed space, this whole evening was like a slow-motion train wreck. She couldn't let Gibbs see her cry twice in the same night.

Jethro hadn't considered that he was already hurting her. Sighing, he crossed the living room, wrapped his arms around her waist and stood firm against her back. Gently, he bent and kissed the spiderweb traced on the soft skin of her neck. As he felt her lean into his embrace, he knew he lost the argument.

* * *

><p>This was not the first time he'd watched Abby sleep. It was, however, the first time he'd ever watched her sleep cradled in his arms. The rhythmic rise and fall of her chest was almost enough to lull Gibbs back to sleep. He never imagined this was how he'd begin his Sunday. On the drive from the hotel to Abby's apartment, he'd hoped to salvage their friendship - not start a love affair. His only hope now was that he'd be able to keep both. Losing Abby would never be an option. After just one night, forever seemed like a viable option.<p> 


End file.
